Warren Cook gets Grounded for Double Tragedy (PB
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Double Tragedy is a GoAnimate Special, with the plot, and transcript, being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast * Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian * Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan * misternintendoking * Vitzie629 * Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave * Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor * DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David * JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel * TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy * louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric * Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul * Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric * Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie * Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl * Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey * Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian * BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric * RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy * Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo * KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy * Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla * SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate * Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian * Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian * Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy * Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl * Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy * Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl * Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey * AngryWalkthroughs * VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven * amsalley94 * Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric * Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) * Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) * TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian * Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy * Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence * Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian * Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric * Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate * Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon * Super Patrick * HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy * MaxWalson2 * Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel * Michael Laffey * KingBWings * Jack Sullivan * Joseph Slaty * Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence * Lucas01aswell * WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul * SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra * FlemAlFlem * PurpatMetaKnight2000 * Josh09ppps * SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey * Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli * TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy * TheHeatherFan2002 * PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla * Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget * Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki * Julia Bayne * Carlos Webshooter * 57kirbyTV * RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie * KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 * Christian Adams * Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess * Slim Wario * WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy * Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy * Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle * Lou Dinh * HeroesYes VillainsNo * MinecraftMan20 * NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey * awildmewfromROBLOX * Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan * Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy * StarWarsandCODFan1999 * Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang * Mabuscus Chuchu * Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David * Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack * Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian * Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle * Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David * TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript jail, Warren is scheming, he breaks the prison bars open and leaves jail. to: Warren outside jail Warren: "At last I am free from being in jail yesterday!" to: Warren at the video store Warren: "Hi, can I have Beauty and the Beast 2002 on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Alright, here you go." Warren: "Thank you." to: Warren at home Warren: "Now that I bought Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, I am going to watch it right now." Minutes Later Warren: "Wow! That movie was amazing! Now I will put everything including my Disney stuff back in my room." Warren took everything including his Disney stuff out of the cardboard box and put them back his room Warren: "Yes! My stuff are back in my room! Well, since it's 1:00pm, I will go to the movie theater to see Muppets Most Wanted." leaves the house scheming. Sophie the Otter appears in the Warren's bedroom. She notices Warren's stuff back in his room. She is shocked. Sophie the Otter: "Holy Lake Hoohaw! Warren escaped from jail and put everything including his Disney stuff back in his room!" soon as Sophie the Otter walked into the living room, she notices Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS on the couch. She is shocked. Sophie the Otter: "I knew it! He also got Beauty and the Beast 2002 on VHS." 3:45pm Sophie the Otter: "Alan, your son shouldn't have escaped from jail, got Beauty and the Beast 2002 on VHS, or put everything back including his Disney stuff back in his room." Alan: "Don't worry, Sophie. I must beat Warren's butt when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, I can't believe you escaped from jail, got Beauty and the Beast 2002 on VHS, and then put everything including your Disney stuff back in your room." Sophie the Otter: "And what else did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to see Muppets Most Wanted." the Otter and Alan Cook are shocked Sophie the Otter: (with Scary Voice) "FOR THE LOVE OF MAYOR JEFF, WARREN! THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY DISNEY! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE A DISNEY MOVIE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE TRAGEDY!" Alan: "Now it's time for your spankings." (spanks Warren) "Second punishment, slappings." (slaps Warren) "Now let's put your diaper on." becomes angry Warren: "I told you a million times that I am too old for diapers!" Sophie the Otter: "Too bad, Warren. I will put a diaper on you no matter what." the Otter puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ouch! This diaper is absolutely sore!" Sophie the Otter: "There, now your diaper is on!" Alan: "This means you will go pee and poop in your diaper rather than the toilet. And we will be burning all of your underwear and destroying the toilet!" Sophie the Otter: "Now I am going to rest of my friends to come over here! They will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard! " minutes later, everyone is outside Sophie the Otter: "Warren, you have a lot more visitors than before." misternintendoking: "That's correct! My name is misternintendoking. You just escaped from jail, got Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, put your stuff back in your room, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted." Vitzie629: "Vitzie629 has returned. All of your actions were just like when you escaped from Tanzania, bought The Lion King on VHS, and went to see Frozen." Charlie Kowalski: "It is I, Charlie Kowalski. I have come back to give you more punishments." Slippy V: "This is me Slippy V. Beauty and the Beast and Muppets Most Wanted were made by Disney. You are still not allowed to watch anything made by Disney." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "It is I, DavidtheAnimationGuy. You should know better than doing these things lke that." JosephComedian2000: "Hey, I am JosephComedian2000. I can't stand you not listening to me at all." TheTailsGirls Jade: "TheTailsGirls Jade has returned. You should know better than escaping from jail after you got arrested by the police yesterday." louielouie95: "This is me louielouie95. You weren't supposed to break the bars open after you were locked in jail." Anthonyg3281: "My name is Anthonyg3281. It wasn't OK to put everything including your Disney stuff back in your room after your Dad put them in the garage." Tinky Winky: "The Teletubbies have returned. You will only have memories on us rather than Disney." Dipsy: "I agree. You should pay attention to us because you are a baby." Laa Laa: "I agree with Dipsy." Po: "Me too." Calebcomedian: "This is me Calebcomedian. You are still the worst troll in the galaxy." BrandontheMovieGuy: "Hey, BrandontheMovieGuy here. How dare you watch Beauty and the Beast and Muppets Most Wanted while grounded." RobertCoatesAnimation: "My name is RobertCoatesAnimation. You must follow the rules about liking Disney and making fake VHS openings." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "This is me Barney. You should watch me because you're just a baby." KawaiiSugarbunny: "KawaiiSugarbunny has returned. I can't believe you escaped from jail, bought Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, put everything back in your room, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "My name is Dorothy the Dinosaur. I hope you start liking me one day." SpongeBob Squarepants: "My name is SpongeBob Squarepants. Like my show or else you will pay." Patrick Star: "Hey, Patrick Star here. And I agree with what SpongeBob said." Spiderman: "This is me Peter Parker known as Spiderman. You need to pay attention to me and rather than Disney." Pikachu: "It is I, Pikachu. I hope you start becoming a fan of me." Bubbles: "Bubbles has returned. I wish you was a fan of us rather than Disney." Blossom: "This is me Blossom again and I agree with Bubbles." Buttercup: "Buttercup is back and I agree with Bubbles and Blossom." mrlegofan404: "Mrlegofan404 here yet again! You will never get any Disney stuff ever again." AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. If you enter places made by Disney one more time, I will beat you up." VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 is back. You are still defying your punishments. In future, you shouldn't be defying your punishments." amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I have had enough of you collecting anything Disney related while grounded." Supertimmyboy32: "I am Supertimmyboy32. I don't like you when you make fake VHS openings and like everything made by Disney." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "Leopald Slikk is back! You have been blocking me on YouTube again!") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "Ronald Rameriez has returned. I will torture you even more.") TheSuperBaxter: "It is I, TheSuperBaxter. No more collecting anything Disney related." Greg: "The Wiggles are back. You will be forced to go to our concert sometime soon." Murray: "That's right! You will also be forced to be a fan of us." Jeff: "I agree with Murray." Anthony: "Me too." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw. You are bad student of mine. You are now expelled severley from my school." Mr. Dike: "This is Mr. Dike. I hate it when you are rude in class." Super Patrick: "This is me Super Patrick. You are still doing things you weren't supposed to do." HiddenintheBasement: "HiddenintheBasement is back. It wasn't right to break out of jail, get that Beauty and the Beast VHS from 2002, return everything back to your room, and see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters." MaxWalson2: "This is me MaxWalson2. We will sell every Disney item so you won't get them back ever again." Caroline0204: "I am Caroline0204. I hope you quit any YouTube accounts you create." Michael Laffey: "Hey, Michael Laffey here. You will no longer throw any Disney themed birthday parties for the rest of your natural born life." KingBWings: "I am KingBWings. You are the worst YouTube user in the world!" Jack Sullivan: "It is I, Jack Sullivan. I am a better Disney fan than you." Joseph Slaty: "This is me Joseph Slaty. I heard that you broke out of jail, got Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, put everything back in your room, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted." Landon Dibbles: "I am Landon Dibbles. You shouldn't have done the wrong things you weren't supposed to do." Lucas01aswell: "Hey, I am Lucas01aswell. I hate it so much when you do these things after you leave jail." WeHateWarrenCook: "WeHateWarrenCook here yet again! You will no longer get a Disney collection for the rest of your life." SarahComedian1997: "Hey, SarahComedian1997 here. You will loose your memories all about Disney forever." FlemAlFlem: "My name is FlemAlFlem. You should've thought about not leaving jail nor doing anything made by Disney." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "PurpatMetaKnight2000 is back. I will block YouTube so don't make anymore fake VHS openings." Josh09pps: "This is me Josh09pps. You are the annoying YouTube troll of all!" SamLarfield: "SamLarfield is back. You are not allowed to see Planes: Fire and Rescue in theaters when it comes out." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Hey, Momo YouMookSaidTimon here. You will not get any Disney related stuff for Easter, Christmas or your Birthday." TacoComedian: "This is me TacoComedian. You shouldn't have got Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, put your Disney stuff back in your room, and see Muppets Most Wanted after you escape from jail." TheHeatherFan2002: "It is I, TheHeatherFan2002. I don't like you that much because you escaped from jail, got a 2002 Special Edition VHS, returned your stuff back to your room, and went to see another Disney movie." Xfactor1234: "Xfactor1234 is back. I hope you never get any Disney Special Edition films again." Meicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. I am saying no to your Disney stuff." Julia Bayne: "Hey, I am Julia Bayne. Next time you get arrested, try not to break of your cell!" Carlos Webshooter: "This is me Carlos Webshooter. You started to disobey us once more." 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV has returned once again. You're not supposed watch Disney stuff anymore." RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24. You are the worst person who got Disney special edition VHS tapes." KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "This is me CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. I will kill you if you order stuff Disney related." Christian Adams: "This is me Christian Adams. You shouldn't have gone to see Muppets Most Wanted because you were forbidden to see that movie." Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "Hey, Slim Wario here. Your dad will not buy you Frozen: Olaf's Quest for Nintendo DS that you wanted." WigglesWorld: "My name is WigglesWorld. I hope you learned you lesson. Start liking The Wiggles Direct-to-Video specials." Avromps1999: "This is me Avromps1999. You should think about what you have done this time." Snow Wade: "It is I, Snow Wade. How about you not download anything Disney related on your iPad?" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I hope you die in a plane crash one day." HeroesYes VillainsNo: "Hey, I am HeroesYesVilliansNo. You weren't supposed to get Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, or see Muppets Most Wanted while grounded." MinecraftMan20: "This is me MinecraftMan20. I can't stand you always doing bad stuff!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I am NathanDesignerBoy7. You may know me because I am one of the Warren haters I know." awildmewfromROBLOX: "My name is awildmewfromROBLOX. You are the worst troll in the world." Nemo333m: "Hey, Nemo333m here. I can't stand you not listening to me." Jaxen Ross: "This is me Jaxen Ross. I hope you learn your lesson about collecting Disney related things while grounded." StarWarsandCODFan1999: "Hey, StarWarsandCODFan1999 here. I wish that all of your YouTube accounts got terminated due to fake VHS openings." Phillip Psareas: "My name is Phillip Psareas. I hope you become a fan Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood." Mabuscus Chuchu: "This is me Mabuscus Chuchu. I have called every Disney Store Manager in the world, and told them they are fired for giving you Disney related stuff." Steve Burns: "I am Steve Burns the host of Blue's Clues. You must become a fan of me and Blue's show one day." Justdancingsamuel: "Hey, Justdancingsamuel here. You are banned from going to Disney on Ice or Disney Live shows." Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. If you go to any Disney hotels, I'm gonna wreck all the Disney hotels you bad bad bad bad boy." Wallace: "My name is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You must be a fan of my franchise rather than Disney things." Queen Lanolin: "This is me Queen Lanolin. You weren't allowed to break out of jail, buy the 2002 VHS of Beauty and the Beast, return everything including your Disney stuff back to your bedroom, and go to the movies to see Muppets Most Wanted. Shame on you." Coulden Pettit: "And lastly, I am Coulden Pettit. You are the worst YouTube user of mine." Warren: "Sophie the Otter, can you do the Opening to.....?" Sophie the Otter: "Don't you dare think about requesting me to do more fake VHS openings. You are grounded for double tragedy." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I agree with Sophie the Otter. You are grounded for double tragedy. This means no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, no Disney vacations, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Taco Bell, no Arby's, no Popeye's, and further more." BrandontheMovieGuy: "The only foods and drinks you are allowed to eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, dirty diapers, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, dirty diapers, and toxic wastes." SarahComedian1997: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." awildmewfromROBLOX: "You will watch, play and listen to something that we will tell you watch, play and listen." louielouie95: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows and cartoons not made by Disney like Adam 12, Night Gallery, Quantum Leap, Magnum P.I, Night Court, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Total Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, I Dream of Jeannie, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, The Amazing World of Gumball, Scooby Doo: Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, and many more not from Disney." Landon Dibbles: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Colby's Clubhouse, Dooley and Pals, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Space Pirates, Toby's Travelling Circus, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, and further more not made by Disney." RocketPowerGal24: "You will also be forced to watch non Disney films such as An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Dolphin Tale, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and other non-Disney films." AngryWalkthroughs: "You will also play non Disney video games like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Cake Mania, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Garfield Video Games, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy and other non-Disney video games." TheSuperBaxter: "You will also be forced to listen to non Disney music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Smash Mouth, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Prince Royce, Muse, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, I Like to Move It, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "Along with my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Queen Lanolin: "Also, I got out your speakers so you will listen to the dance mix, Warren. We are going to dance in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" Dance Mix, which contains theme songs of various TV shows not from Disney, plays with all of the visitors and Alan Cook dancing. It lasts for about 3 minutes. Alan: "Now we will put on our angry touchy faces on you, Warren." Warren: "No no no!" (everyone gathers together in one huge crowd and make angry faces at Warren). Alan: "Now it's time for your bottom beating and your diaper grounding with super glue." beats Warren's butt and grounds his diaper with super glue Warren: "Ow! The glue is throbbing me!" Slippy V: "Your diaper will stay on for the rest of your natural born life and you are grounded as well." Alan: "I agree with Slippy V, DavidtheAnimationGuy, Sophie the Otter, louielouie95, Coulden Pettit, Anthonyg3281, TacoComedian, Jaxen Ross, Phillip Psareas, JosephComedian2000, Snow Wade, and the rest. Now march inside to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for triple tragedy." to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying Warren: "It looks like I am stuck in my diaper forever and I have watch, play and listen to these things not made by Disney from now on." TV Announcer: "Please stay tuned for Doctor Who coming up next on BBC." to: Alan, Sophie the Otter, Mrs. Shaw and Slippy V are at the store Store Manager: "Hello. Welcome to the store, how can I help you, guys?" Alan: "We have come here to sell Disney related things from Warren Cook, so he will no longer have Disney stuff anymore and I strongly mean it." Sophie the Otter: "I agree with Alan Cook." Mrs. Shaw: "Me too." Slippy V: "And me three." store manager becomes angry Store Manager: "OK, your son is grounded. So, no more Disney for him?" Alan: "That's right!" Sophie the Otter: "Right!" Mrs. Shaw: "Right back at you, Sophie." Slippy V: "You got that absolutely right." Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos